And Then There's That
by LunabugX4
Summary: The feelings are sometimes overwhelming. The Iron Dragon Slayer has been fighting with how to tell the Script Mage how he feels, afraid of rejection. He finally decides that he is going to come clean...but he finds out there were complications on a job that her team did. Now shes injured and he feels like garbage.
1. Realization

Gajeel looked down at his hands, just now realizing how calloused and scarred they were. He realized this was a nervous habit. He sat in the dark corner of the guild hall facing the front doors waiting for guild mates to come back from missions. He had heard that a certain guild team had some issues on their last job...that was three days ago and they still had yet to return.

Pantherlilly look at his anxious friend and sighed. "You know we could have taken a job to keep you preoccupied." the black cat firmly stated as he crossed his arms over his chest

"Shove off, I'm too tired from the last one that we took" Gajeel grumbled as he rubbed his sore neck.

Mirajane came over to their table and sat down across from Gajeel. She had a concerned look on her face. Gajeel glared at the shedevil. "What do you want?" He firmly stated making eye contact with her.

Mirajane had a sweet smile and sighed, "you know if you told her how you felt then maybe you would have been in the job with her, instead you are wallowing." The shedevil pointed out.

"And then there's that." Lily added. Gajeel glared at the both of them and kept his voice low "do you really think she has entirely forgiven me for what I did to her many years ago when I first got here?"

"Do you think she wouldn't talk to you and work previous jobs with you, or even train with you on occasion if she didn't" the black cat lashed back.

Gajeel shrugged. The bluenette with the brown eyes had him so wrapped around her tiny fingers and she didn't even know it. Now her and team, Shadow Gear were nowhere to be found.

Gajeel sighed heavily, "Maybe you are right, maybe I should stop being such an asshole and get off my high horse and just tell her."

Mirajane smiled at him "For being a big bad iron dragon slayer you actually have some brains, if I hear anything I'll let you know. Last I knew they weren't far away though. It's still early in the day they could make it back before nightfall."

Gajeel spent the entire day in the guild hall, he ate there he took a nap and he pulled a book out from his jacket pocket and started reading. Waiting as patiently as he could for the team to arrive.

It was almost midnight, he was getting ready to call it a night and just head back to his apartment when his ears perked up. Lily must have geared it too, because the cat stood up on the table next to his friend and looked at him. "You need to stay calm when they walk through that door-" he was cut off by the door violently swinging open.

Droy ran in, "WENDY! WE NEED WENDY" he screamed as he retreated back out the door to help Jey carry what appeared to be a lifeless Levy into the guild. Gajeel was immediately to his feet and started walking towards the door when the shedevil stepped in his way, "Gajeel go sit down and let Wendy do her job once we get her in the back, I'll come and get you when everyone is gone."

Gajeel looked past Mira to see Wendy running to the boys carrying Levy to the back where there was a medical area, he glared at Mira and sighed and sat back down.

Hours must have passed and he was the only one in the hall, he was pacing at this point until finally the back door swung open revealing Jet and Droy walking out looking exhausted. They went to walk by him when he stepped in their way, "Just what in the actual hell happened out there, I need a fucking answer" Gajeel sneered at them.

Jet and Droy both sighed and backed away, " We were attacked by a dark guild, we don't know who because we were not able to identify him. Levy hurt him pretty badly though but then he was able to get to her and here we are."

Gajeel stared at the two, "I TOLD BOTH OF YOU TO NEVER LET HER OUT OF YOUR SIGHT WHEN YOU WENT ON MISSONS" he yelled at them, "JUST GO, GET OUT OF HERE IF YOU CAN'T DO YOUR JOB CORRECTLY" he screamed.

Both Jet and Droy took off running to the front of the guild hall, just as Mira came out of the back. She looked at Gajeel and waved him to come to her.

"You know maybe if you weren't so mean to them you'd be able to be friends with them" the shedevil stated. Gajeel looked at her, "And then there's that. Is she alright?"

"She's sleeping but she will make a full recovery. Wendy have her some meds for pain and to sleep, you can go back there, there is a chair for you next to her bed" Mira told him she placed a hand in his shoulder as he walked past her and he stopped in his tracks "Be gentle with her and for the love of Mavis stop beating yourself up" she added.

Gajeel walked to the back, the sky dragon, Wendy nodded to him and he nodded back. He got to the room where the bluenette was and pulled the curtain back, a gasp escaped him before he could catch it. There she was the shrimp bookworm laying soundly asleep in the bed, he glanced down her arms and any visable body parts, she was bruised and had some scabs from the battle, her hands had bandages on them and there was dried blood in her hair.

Gajeel sat down in the chair next to her bed, "Damnit shrimp, if you would have gotten killed I'd never be able to live with myself" he whispered "You need to get better...you need to push through"

Gajeel put his elbows on the bed and cupped his face, his thoughts racing. It had been awhile, they were friends, they flirted, she would get mad when she would see another women flirting with him. She would pick on him about his musical taste and the way he ordered coffee, he was completely smitten and in love with her but was too scared to tell her.

He was afraid of rejection...And then there's that.


	2. Feelings

I have a cup of coffee and a fire going in our wood burning stove because our heat decided to go out….so perfect time for writing! Bwaldigeschmidt! you are too sweet, I'm hoping that I'll be able to make this into about a 4-5 chapter story...But I also have a few other ideas I'm throwing around for other stories. Thank you so much for the review. I realized after reading the first chapter I need to go back and fix some verbiage, so that will be done today.

* * *

Bright lights glared as spells and magic went flowing through the air. Levy had no idea where Jet and Droy went, one moment they were walking down a worn-down road to get back to Fairy Tail the next moment there was an explosion and Levy was on her back looking at the night sky.

Levy heard a light snoring and she was slowly waking up, she tried to stretch but it hurt. Levy opened her eyes and peered down to her left. All she saw was black hair that pulled back and heard light snoring. She smiled, Gajeel. One reason why they left the job early after finishing it was so she could get back to the Guild Hall and see Gajeel, she wanted to talk to him about going exploring a town that she had always wanted to go to, but she also wanted to talk to him about some of the feelings she had.

Levy tried to remember what happened, but it was all fuzzy and in a blur. Her muscles hurt, she knew she put up a fight, she either had broken ribs or bruised ones. She couldn't move her fingers probably because of a broken hand from punching someone. 'Ug. Gajeel is going to be pissed that I can't remember what happened, he's going to want revenge.' She thought. She moved her feet and she heard a grunt, she tried not to giggle as two black small ears appeared followed by a set of eyes. Lily.

"Levy are you alright?" Lily asked in a soft voice. "Yeah…I think…I'm sore and in a lot of pain. What's with this?" She nodded her head towards Gajeel. Lily smiled and let out a sigh, "Maybe you should ask him". Levy smiled, "He looks exhausted…. I'll let him sleep." Levy sat up as gingerly as she could, she ran her fingers through Gajeels hair and smiled.

"Are you going to tell him?" Pantherlily asked walking close to Levy to sit on her lap. "Whh-aat..?" Levy asked while blushing. "And then there's that..Levy you and I both know what going on here." Lily said with a grin. "Stop it Lily…I don't know what you are talking about." Levy's blush deepened. Still running her fingers through his soft hair, she stopped at his back and placed her hand on his back, he was sleeping so peacefully. She removed her hand and grabbed Pantherlily and sat him down on the other side of the bed and she slowly creeped out of bed. She had to use the restroom and she wanted something to drink. She walked slowly down the hall and into the bathroom, Mira saw her and smiled and held up a finger, telling her that she would be with her in a minute.

Levy was exiting the bathroom when she heard the commotion, "WHERE DID SHE GO?" a deep grumbled voice yelled, "GAJEEL! Stop she will be right back." Lily yelled back. "WHERE IS SHE" the bickering continued. Levy peeked around the corner and Gajeel was on his feet and Lily was in his face they were touching nose to nose, "Gajeel for the love of Mavis calm your ass down, she will be right back she had to use the restroom and probably get something to drink, maybe if you weren't so over protective and you came out with your feelings and cooled off a little bit you wouldn't be making an ass out of yourself." Lily simply stated. Gajeel glared at the exceed and sat down. He started sniffing and he smirked a little bit.

"Levy I know you are around the corner and down the hall, you need to come back in here to get some rest." Gajeel hollered. Levy sighed and slowly made her way back to the room where she was before. "Hey Gajeel…glad to see you aren't snoring anymore". Levy said as she slowly climbed back into the bed. Gajeel blushed a little and then looked at Levy. "Levy are you alright? What the hell happened out there?" He asked. Levy could see the anger and pain in his red eyes when he made eye contact with her. Her stomach did back flips.

"I honestly don't know what happened, one minute we were walking on a trail back here, we decided to come back early and then next thing I know I was on my back and in pain. I know I fought, I can't tell you what I did though or how, I just know it happened." Levy refused to make eye contact with him because she would end up crying and that was the last thing she wanted to do right now.

"Damn it Levy" Gajeel raised his voice, "You are not going on any more jobs unless I am with you. I won't allow it." He went on, "Jet and Droy obviously did not take me seriously when I told them that they were not to let you out of their sight ever on any jobs. You don't even have the enemies smell on you, so therefore I cannot go out and kick their asses." Gajeel was on his feet currently and pacing.

Levy looked down at her hands and began to cry. She didn't cry because he was yelling, she wasn't crying because she was hurt, she was crying because she was overwhelmed by the way he looked at her when he was speaking to her. The way he smirked when he called her "shrimp" the way he would say certain things while they were training. But she was scared. Scared that because of his metal head and wanting to fight that she could in fact lose him one day.

She wasn't scared of rejection, she feared him being gone from her life for forever.


	3. Now or Never

It had been two weeks since Levy got attacked on her way back from the job. She was healed for the mot part with the thanks to Wendy. Levy was sitting in the corner of the Guild Hall draped over a book. The front door opened, and she looked up to see Natsu and Lucy entering the hall. Lucy saw her and waved and made her way over to Levy.

"Hey Levy! How are you feeling?" Lucy asked as she took a seat next to Levy. "Hey Lu! I'm doing good, feeling much better thanks to Wendy and Mira taking care of me." Levy answered. "Oh? Just Mira and Wendy taking care of you?" Lucy winked. Levy could feel her cheeks getting warm from blushing. "Lu, stop." Levy blushed deeper. "Levy, judging by your expression and the blushing I would say that I am on to something." Lucy said nudging her. Levy sighed heavily. "I'm your best friend Levy, you can trust me, promise!" The celestial mage added.

With a sigh Leavy set her book down. "Alright, Lucy this goes no-where, not even to your flame brain boyfriend-" 'Man I'm starting to sound like Gajeel' Levy thought. "Its been going on for a while – the feelings anyway. I'm assuming that he might feel the same way, he never left my room in the medical ward unless it was to go home and shower and then he'd come back. I tried taking a job a couple days ago and Mira refused me, so I'm assuming he had something to do with that." Levy stated. Lucy sat there nodding her head listening intently. "He's a fighter we all know that. Since I got better he has taken a few jobs that require fighting and that have a hefty pay out, I'm assuming that he's probably blowing off steam but who knows, he checks in with me to make sure I'm still here in the guild and alright. He even took Jet and Droy with him on this last one." Levy went on.

Lucy held her hand up to stop her, "Levy, what is it that you are scared off with it? It sounds like the feelings are mutual." Levy fidgeted with her hands as Lucy spoke. Why did she had to know her so well? "Lu." Levy stammered, "I'm scared because he's a fighter, what if he ends up over his head in a fight and he dies? You know what our past in Fairy Tale has been like, you know what we've been up against. So Mavis only knows what is coming to us next." Levy sighed heavily again.

"Levy, you need to do what you need to do. But you guy cannot keep dancing around this topic. Everyone in the guild thinks you guys would be cute together, they see you guys hanging out here and there and they see that he's a wreck half the time you walk out of that door when you take a job." Lucy said. 'And then there's that" Levy said with a giggle. "I'll figure something out, Lu. I the meantime I need to head to the book store for something, do you want to go with me?" Levy asked the blonde.

Lucy smiled, "No thank you, I actually need to get freshened up and meet with Natsu we are doing a date night." Lucy winked. Levy stuck her tongue out at her. "Don't have too much fun and stay out of trouble." Levy giggled.

Levy grabbed her items and headed into the streets of Mongolia to the book store and café she always went to, she wanted a cup of coffee and a new book.

* * *

Gajeel walked into the Guild Hall with a smile on his face, he completed the last job early and made it back home way before sunset. He looked around the Guild Hall when he entered, with Lily in tow. "She's not here." Mira stated and smiled at him. "I think she was going to the book store café. You finished your job early, I'll mark it down for you." Gajeel nodded and turned around and headed back out the door. Lily sighed, "You know, he just needs to stop." Lily said to no one in particular." Lily sat down at the bar and yelled at Gajeel " I'm staying here, I'm tired and I'm tired of chasing something you won't admit to" Gajeel stopped in his tracks and turned around and glared at Lily and looked around, the Guild Hall was silent and everyone looked at him, Gajeel sighed and walked out of the hall slamming the door behind him. That stupid cat.

He was just as exhausted as Lily was but there was a reason for working so many high paying jobs. He had just signed a lease on an actual house which gave him more room. Plus, he had something in the works and needed to find the bluenette. He walked into the book store and started looking around, he was able to catch her scent and went to the back of the store and found her sitting down one of the many rows of books. She had a hot tea sitting next to her on the floor and her back was against the wall.

"Hey shrimp" Gajeel said with a smirk on his face. Levy looked up at him, he looked tired. "Hey Gajeel, how was the job?" She asked. "It was great! A decent amount of fighting, Jet and Droy survived so don't worry about those two idiots. Shouldn't you be at home in bed relaxing still?" Gajeel stated. Levy glared at him. "Gajeel, Wendy cleared me earlier this week to go back out on jobs and to go home. But I can't get a job because Mira keeps denying them to me." She stated with a scowl on her face.

"Gihihi, don't worry about that shrimp, you will be fine." Gajeel said as he sat down on the floor next to her. She was so cute when she was mad. She just glared at him. "Hey shrimp." He started with, "mhmm" she said as she turned a page in her book. "Do you want to maybe take a job with me tomorrow? Gajeel asked.

Levy sighed, "If it's a fighting job, no. If it's something that requires my skills then, yes." Gajeel just smiled at her. "There is no fighting in it, I promise. Plus, if there was you know I wouldn't allow anyone to hurt you shrimp. He responded. "Fine. Where is it at and what time are we leaving?" she asked.

"It's in Hargeon, so it's not terribly far away." He responded, "And we will leave at 9am, that's when the train takes off for there." Levy slow blinked at him "We are taking the train?" She asked in a surprised voice. "Yup, you still need to rest and heal". He responded. Levy punched him, right then and there. She gathered her items and walked away, "I'll see you at the Guild Hall at 845am, Gajeel." She waved as she walked away.

"Gihihihi." Gajeel laughed as he rubbed his jaw. Damn that Script Mage, she had thrown a punch, but he liked the way of her being so sassy. Little did she know, they weren't really going on a job…. no. Mira and him and brain stormed and came up with a plan for Levy to get rest and for him to take her out on the town and him to tell her how he felt about it. Screw rejection at this point. He finally manned up and made his decision.

* * *

Levy walked out of the books store holding her hand. "That asshole" she whispered. She wanted to go back to the Guild Hall and pick Mira's brain about maybe surprising Gajeel with something, the air was getting thick between them in a good way. He just talks to her so easy, screw being scared about loosing him at this point. She knew that he would always be there for her no matter what. Plus she would feel guilty if something ever happened to him on a job and she never told him how she felt about him. 'It's now or never" she silently thought.


	4. The Plan

Levy was in front of the Guild Hall with all her stuff packed in the backpack that she had. She spoke to Mira about this job, if you even want to call it that. Apparently, there was some fisherman who needed assistance with translating a document that he found on one of his fishing trips, the description was vague, but it was like a message in the bottle type thing. Levy waved it off and thought it should only take a few hours. Mira mentioned to Levy that once they were done with the job to just hang out in the town because it had some good restaurants and some actual night life. Of course, Mira said it with a wink.

It was 8:44 am, which means Gajeel was pressing his luck for being on time. Levy's hands were full because she stopped for coffee this morning for her and her partner. It was a cool morning and the sun was shining, it was a good day to be outside. Levy looked at her watch, 8:51am. She heard the grumbling before she saw the man. Gajeel was not a morning person at all. He wasn't even close to trying to become morning person. Levy handed him his coffee and turned on her feet to start towards the train station. She new better to say anything to the grumpy dragon slayer before 10am.

She already had their tickets for the train, the town was about 2 hours away so she would be able to get some reading done and hopefully Gajeel would sleep on the train, she'd rather he sleeps than complain the entire way. Levy didn't realize it, but she giggled out loud with thinking that. Gajeel raised an eye brow, "Are you going mad shrimp?" he grumbled. "No, just hoping that you'll sleep on the train instead of grumbling about how you hate taking the train and so on." Levy stated and giggled again. Gajeel rolled his eyes at her.

Once on the train they found their way to a private car and Levy sat down and immediately pulled a book out and started reading. Gajeel who had already finished his coffee sat next to her with his feet on the seats across from them. "Wake me up when we get there." The irons dragon slayer grumbled and closed his eyes. Levy looked at him, he was out already. 'Poor guy must really be exhausted from all the jobs that he has been on to be asleep before the train is even moving' she thought.

Once the train got moving Gajeel ended up shifting and laid down, his head on Levy's lap. 'This wasn't the first time he had done something like this nor will it probably be the last time.' The bluenette thought to herself. She put her book down and stared at the dragon slayer who was using her legs as a pillow. He had not only piercings on his face but also scars. His hair was back in its usual manner and he had a head band on she placed one hand on his forehead and the other on his chest and she too dozed off.

They were both jolted awake when the train came to a stop, they must have been at their stop in Hargeon Town. Gajeel whose head was still on Levy's lap looked at the script mage who was staring at him. "Shrimp, why are you staring at me? See something you like, gihihi". Gajeel asked. Levy turned a dark shade of red and looked the other direction. "What's gotten into you lately metal head? You seem a little nicer and let's say 'flirty' here lately" Levy shot back at him. Gajeel just smiled, "C'mon shorty we have a job to do". He got up out of his seat and grabbed their bags. Levy followed.

Once they were off the train, they heading to the fishing docks to meet with the fisherman requiring their assistance. Since this was Levy's expertise, she did the talking with the man because Gajeel probably would have scared him. The fisherman's name of Joel and he handed Levy from the looks of it, some worn out documents.

"I found these a few weeks ago, they were in a bottle floating when I snagged them out of the ocean. I cannot read what it says because it appears to be in another language." Joel stated. "Yeah, no problem, mind if I sit here on your pier to work?" Levy asked Joel, "Yes that is completely fine!" He responded. Gajeel sat down the way from Levy watching her as she worked, his feet hanging over the pier. His plan was coming together.

The papers that Levy were working on were made by Mira and Lucy. They used Natsu to help burn the edges of the paper and this the guy Joel, that's a friend of his that he knew back in the day. He paid him well for this job, so not only would he be able to "pay" Levy but also have money left over to take a little vacation. Gajeel looked up to look at Levy, she was hunched over her books and the paper writing madly. Levy looked up and saw Gajeel and smiled. Gajeel turned his eyes back to the ocean and the waves slapping gently against the dock.

An hour or so went by and Levy sighed. She was done. It was easy and in French a language she knew very well but there was a little bit of another language that she had to look up for proper verbiage. Levy sat back and read her work.

 _I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that has ever happened to you my love. If this gets to you then you will know that. Even though I know deep down in your heart you already did. I hope that we will be together soon but until then you are reading this. I've been watching you for years, helping you and you have helped me grow in so many ways that you wouldn't even know. You are stronger than you look, and you will get through whatever is thrown in your way. But until then here we are. You are smart, sassy and I love the way you blush and the way that certain things intrigue you. If you need time that's fine. But I am ready._

Levy has tears streaming down her face. The letter was not addressed to anyone nor was it signed by anyone. 'Why the hell am I crying?' she thought. She re-read the letter again, she was going to give it to Joel, but everything just clicked with her. She had to tell Gajeel what she thought of him. They were in a beautiful city and done with the job. It was the perfect time.

Gajeel looked at Levy at the end of the pier, the script mage was wiping her face. Gajeel sighed, she was done with the letter and he made her cry. But. It looked like a happy cry. Gajeel got up and walked towards her.

"All done shorty?" He asked. Levy looked up at him, "Yes, I just need to find Joel and give this to him." Gajeel helped her up and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Stop crying shrimp, the job is done, and we can go find a book store if you want." Levy smiled and placed her hand on his. "That sounds wonderful." They walked off to find Joel.

* * *

Not gonna lie...I haven't done anything today...there is a pile of laundry sitting on the bed that needs to be folded, but sometimes being a couch potato is the best. I write for stress relief. So today has been stress free and wonderful with writing and designing some images for friends.


	5. In the Moment

The sun was close to setting by the time they found Joel, he had docked on another dock to leave Levy undisturbed while she worked, this was Gajeels request. Levy handed him the papers that she wrote for the translation. Joel read it out loud:

" _I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that has ever happened to you my love. If this gets to you then you will know that. Even though I know deep down in your heart you already did. I hope that we will be together soon but until then you are reading this. I've been watching you for years, helping you and you have helped me grow in so many ways that you wouldn't even know. You are stronger than you look, and you will get through whatever is thrown in your way. But until then here we are. You are smart, sassy and I love the way you blush and the way that certain things intrigue you. If you need time that's fine. But I am ready."_

Levy wiped a tear away, Gajeel looked at her 'I wish she could stop crying over it, it's not super sappy' he thought. "Thank you for being able to translate, I hope it wasn't too hard for you. Too bad there isn't a name for a receiver or who wrote it." Joel said. "It's not problem, it happens, you know some people are I guess." Levy shrugged. Levy accepted the payment and turned to Gajeel, "It's almost sunset, should we find a hotel to stay at for the night and head back to Fairy Tail tomorrow?" She asked. "Yeah, that's fine, I already got us a room down the way. Why don't we drop our crap off there and go get some food, I'm starving." Gajeel replied. Levy giggled, "Solid Script: IRON" a piece of iron appeared out of thin air and dropped out of the sky. Gajeel grabbed it and starting munching on it.

They walked a few blocks and came across a nice hotel and Gajeel walked into while Levy stopped and stared at it, "Ummm…..Gajeel can we even afford this?" Levy asked. "Gihihi, yeah it's fine shorty c'mon." he turned around and walked in. They got into the elevator and went to the 15th floor. Gajeel walked down the hall with Levy in tow down to the room he got. He entered the card key and opened the door allowing Levy to go in first. Levy smiled as she passed him and placed a hand on his arm, "Thank you". Gajeel could feel his cheeks turning slightly red. "Yeah whatever shorty its just a room." Levy walked in and gasped. No it just wasn't a typical room. It was a suite. A livingroom, kitchen and two bedrooms with a massive bathroom connecting the rooms. "Holy smokes Gajeel!" exclaimed Levy.

"Stop its just a damn room. Go freshen up and let's go get food." Gajeel said as he walked into one bedroom. Levy walked into the other room and started to get changed. Levy pulled a cute black dress out of her bad. It was one that Mira insisted she take on the trip because she would look adorable in it. Levy didn't think it was going to fit with her being flat chested, but she had a feeling that Mira bought it for Levy because it fit perfectly. Levy slipped on the dress and went into the bathroom to wash her face and fix her hair, the door to Gajeel's room was still open and she glanced over. She saw the iron dragon bending over to put his boots back on and he as shirtless. Levy stared at him, his scars, he had them all over his back and his chest. Gajeel must have sensed her staring at him, once he had his shoes on, he walked over and closed the door after he smiled at her. Levy turned bright red from the embarrassment.

Levy went out into the livingroom and sat down and waited for Gajeel to come out. A Few minutes late Gajeel came out of the room dressed. "C'mon shrimp lets go get grub." Gajeel said without looking at Levy. Levy followed after Gajeel. They got into the elevator, Gajeel finally looked at Levy, "New dress?" Gajeel asked, "Yes, actually Mira gave it to me." Levy stated. Gajeel looked at her. "It looks good on you, you should see if you can keep it."

Gajeel and Leavy walked around and found a restaurant down by the docks they were at earlier. Levy doing something she hardly ever does ordered a mixed drink with dinner, a strawberry mojito because it sounded delicious, Gajeel ordered a whiskey. They sat in silence eating their meals once they were finished Gajeel looked at Levy. "Levy, what do you want to do after dinner?" she about chocked on her drink, he never calls her by her name, maybe it was the whiskey. "Um….maybe walk around a little bit and find a book store if that's alright?" She smiled. Gajeel nodded. The waiter came over with the bill and Gajeel grabbed it and paid the waiter before he could leave the table. "Gajeel you don't have to pay for everything, I have money you know." Levy stated. "Yeah but you haven't been working a whole lot and I have more than enough to pay for our stuff for this trip. It's fine." Gajeel drank the rest of his whiskey and waited for Levy to slurp down the rest of her drink. "Ok! Let's go!" Levy stood up and lost her balance a little bit which resulted in a fit of giggles. "Gihihi…light weight?" Gajeel picked.

Levy turned red, "No, my foot is asleep." They walked around and found a cute little café book store and they walked in. Levy went down and aisle and started looking at books, she gabbed a few and went over to a couch to sit and read. "Yo, shrimp, are those the books you want?" Gajeel asked. Levy looked up at him from the books. "Oh. Yes. Haha, sorry I always start reading when I'm in book stores." Gajeel grabbed the books from her and went to the register to pay for them. "Let's go down to the docks and sit, you can read down there." Gajeel said. Levy nodded.

Once they got to the dock's they found a bench to sit on facing the water. Gajeel sat next to Levy and looked at her. "I know this is going to sound cheesy and stupid, but there is something I need to tell you." Gajeel said. Levy looked up at him and put her book down. "I have something I want to tell you too." Levy smiled. Gajeel sighed.

"Levy. I know you have forgiven me for what I did to you years ago. I know we've become friends and we have worked together on jobs and such. But…."Gajeel rubbed the back of his neck. "I want more Levy. I don't know if you are willing to give that a try or if I should maybe go ahead and leave when we get back to the guild tomorrow because you won't want anything to do with me anymore. I'm scared of rejection. You have completely changed me and have made me a better man that what I was before I met you." Gajeel continued "I understand if you don't feel the same. But that letter you translated…that was for you. Joel is a friend of mine, Mira and Lucy helped orchestrate this job. So, I could stop being a fucking wimp and tell you how I feel. I also…. well. I have been going on jobs so much because I have a new house. Well…we have a new house, if you want to be a part of that. There is enough room for all your books. " Gajeel looked down at his hands, his nervous twitch. He looked over at Levy, she was crying, "Now I feel like an asshole because I've made you cry…. again."

Levy out of nowhere hugged him. "Oh, you stupid metal head! Why didn't you just say something sooner to me? I've been so terrified of loosing you because you like to go out and fight and Mavis only knows what will happen next for someone coming after Fairy Tail." Levy said as she wiped tears away from her eyes. "Let's do this Gajeel, let's try this. I don't want to leave you and I don't want to live without in my life. And yes. I want to see the new house. If you're asking me to move in I will. Because time is always precious." Levy said. Gajeel pulled her away from his chest to look at her, she had tears in her eyes. He cupped her face and leaned down and kissed her. "Levy you are my world."


End file.
